Refined Motion
by L1fe1sd1v1ne
Summary: A performing arts genius, Kaoru Kamiya is a professional dancer and renowned choreographer. Upon returning from her travels, she meets Kenshin Himura, an affluent business man with an esoteric past. As their feelings develop, Kenshin's precarious past unfolds putting his newly beloved in harm's way.
1. Chapter 1

Refined Motion

Chapter One: Moirai

Over-the-top was never my sense of style; however, given the occasion over-the-top was nothing less than appropriate. After prinking before my mirror for the past half hour, I decided on a black maxi dress that hugged my curves like a custom-fit glove. It had a halter-style top that revealed a liberal amount of skin and split down both sides of my thighs, coupled with black strappy stilettos. My hair was let down from its typical up-do; reaching down to my lower back and curling slightly at the tips. Going heavy on the makeup, I applied liquid eyeliner that tapered out into a wing. Coating my already long lashes with mascara gave depth to the blues in my eyes. I gave myself a once over in the mirror, and I'd have to admit: even I was impressed. I grabbed my purse and made a beeline to my car. As usual, I was running late.

XXX

Polished hardwood flooring glowed with a luminance, casted by dim cream-pigmented lights. Music streamed colorfully throughout the bar, the bass reverberating to my core. Drunken laughter flitted in and out through the heavy ambiance and set delightful vibes. I scanned the establishment in search for my cousin, Misao. My gaze finally stumbled upon her and the group of people she was surrounded by, some faces familiar and others not so much. A pair of beautiful violet eyes tangled into my view, he smiled at me and I couldn't help but reciprocate the expression.

It was difficult to make out what Makimachi was rambling about over the blare of the speaker as I approached closer –from the looks of it she was animated and passionate. For some odd reason I had a bad feeling it had something to do with me. After having paid close attention to what Misao was saying, he returned his attention back to me with play and enticement dancing in his purple hues, confirming my inkling. I found him irresistibly charming at that moment.

As I came within an ear-shots distance, Sano looked up at me and smirked, "Speak of the devil." I shot him a glare that would crumble any lesser being, though Sano was a ghastly brute. He smiled goofily at me, to which I chuckled and smirked. He was a dear friend to me, having spent much of my adolescence with him.

"How's it hangin'?"

Misao suddenly stood from her seat at the oval shaped table and lurched messily into my embrace. She was a couple inches shorter than myself, which spoke volumes given I stood at a whopping 5'2. She was jumping all over the place, expressing sentiments erratically.

"Kao you're finally here!" She exclaimed in a slur. Her lips intimately hovered over my ear and she whispered sloppily, "You look so fucking hot tonight, I could die." I quirked an incredulous eyebrow and laughed at her. Over her shoulder I caught sight of Sano and the violet eyed stranger conversing and glancing in my direction.

"Introduce me to your friends, dork." I spoke low enough so that only she would be able to hear me over the music and jumble. She nodded her head enthusiastically.

"For those of you who don't know _this_ is Kaoru." She stated a little too haughtily, as if I were some prized possession. Cordially, I shook hands with those I didn't know and hugged the few that I did. Misao had been swooning over Aoshi ever since she met him some couple years ago, which I never fully understood. Based on what she'd tell me, he was her stark opposite: calm, demure, and uninterested. He had one hell of a vice I'd give him that much.

Takani Megumi had an air of confidence that draped around her like an invisible cloak. She was beautiful; though, there was an underlying arrogance in her demeanor. Adorned in a leopard backless dress that emphasized her curves, her raven hair was clipped up in an extravagant up-do. Megumi most definitely met the criteria for Sanosuke's type: bold and ostentatious.

"Himura, Kenshin. Pleasure." He took my hand in his gently, placing his other hand atop in an affectionately polite embrace. His eyes were even more stunning up close, like rare stones, they were a ravishing amethyst. He was beautiful, charming, and the warmth he emanated made him all the more beguiling. I made a mental effort to ebb away at the blush threatening to spill over my cheek bones.

I took a seat next to Misao, which was adjacent to Himura's. At the center of the table were expensive aged spirits chilling and an array of empty glasses that ranged in size. The melodic blares from the live band were experimental and fun, with undertones of numerous genres harmonized remarkably. This bar was high-end, renowned for its distinctive choice of musicians and exquisite beverages. This wasn't your typical "get-drunk-off-your-ass-and-act-a-fool" type of vibration – no, not even close. This was an oasis of fine liquor and a haven for dancers – the novice and advanced; a refuge for artists and enthusiasts of the like.

Misao turned her gaze towards me, her emerald eyes sparkling and lips curled in utter jollity. She grabbed a tall shot glass and poured Hibiki 21, among my favorites as far as whisky went. Not that I was a big on drinking, but I've always been one to appreciate a good thing or two. "You have a lot of catching up to do." She teased and winked. I smiled at her then took my shot back in one fluid motion.

"You're on Makimachi."


	2. Chapter 2

Refined Motion

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin

* * *

Chapter Two: Repartee

* * *

She kicked her drinks back like a champ, an impressive feat that added to her attraction. Aside from her intellect and virago, her figure was beautiful, taking the shape of a perfect hourglass. She had a milky complexion that contrasted flawlessly with her darker features. Her eyes were pools of sapphires that I could get lost in. Watching her experience the transition from sobriety to inebriation was amusing to say the least. Misao had officially made it her life's mission to intoxicate her cousin to the point of no return. Regardless, she made light conversation with ease, giving each person a balanced amount of her attention, despite the apparent head change.

Kaoru digressed about her travels across Asia and Europe in response to the curious probes of a woman named Tae. She divulged in the cultural variances: the foods, arts, social norms and musical preferences. She swayed subtly to the music in between conversation, her fervor for composition clear as day. Her cheeks were rosy and she was all smiles. Although I had been with my fair share of gorgeous women, in retrospect, they seemed to pale in comparison. I decided it was time to engage her myself, though I could easily and willingly scrutinize her for days.

As I caught the cocktail waitress passing by I waved her down. The young woman sauntered over with vehemence in her strut. She leaned towards me a little too close for comfort. "What can I get for you?" She smiled slyly and batted her eyes at me suggestively, to which I internally cringed.

"Can I get two dry martinis, shaken and with a twist?" I somehow managed politely. I figured I'd go with something lighter that we could sip on whilst maintaining decent conversation. I could feel Kaoru stealing glances in my direction; perhaps she felt a tinge of jealously at the waitress' proximity, or so I entertained at least. I turned my full attention to her and smirked. She chuckled in response.

"What're you up to, Himura?" She smiled beautifully; her eyes gleamed and wrinkled slightly at the edges. She spoke my name with a finesse that tested my self control, curling around each syllable as if she was savoring the taste of it.

"Buying you a drink." I stated coolly, gauging her reaction. Her azure gaze strayed from mine momentarily – a sign of disinterest perhaps – then, she did something that caught me off guard.

She leaned into me, closing the space between us to but an inch, and spoke gently into my ear, "Only if you dance with me afterwards." The sapphire eyed goddess pulled back and winked at me in flirtatious play. The energy between us cackled with vigor. Before I could rejoinder Misao interrupted the invigorating atmosphere between her and I.

"Kaoru how long are you staying in Tokyo for?" She reluctantly tore her gaze from mine to respond.

"Can't say for sure, for now I have no plans to leave anytime soon." Misao squealed in glee and clung to Kaoru, who shifted slightly and smiled whole-heartedly.

"What ward are you staying in nowadays Kao?" Tae interceded. Her twin sister, Sae, gave me an inconspicuous thumbs up. I wasn't entirely sure what she meant by that but I had a good idea it had something to do with mine and Kaoru's burgeoning romance.

"Moto-Azabu, Minato district. It's a little less dense than Shinjuku with more.." Kaoru paused for a moment finding the correct wording, "charm; at least to my liking." Minato offered an array of attractions, from temples to theatres and everything in between; it suited her well. "Come over sometime."

"I'd love to! Give me the time and date I'll be there." Tae warbled with excitement. I couldn't help but chuckle at every one's vim and vigor, it was contagious. Even Shinomori was enjoying himself, which was a rare spectacle. I knew Aoshi liked Misao despite his lack of verbal confession. He spoke fondly of her and cared for her enough to come to a night outing – an achievement I could never accomplish. For the first time in the 15 years that I've known him, he seemed to come to life and engage in frivolous chit-chat.

Kaoru returned her attention back to me as our waitress arrived with our drinks in hand. I gestured for the girl to set the martini down in front of her as the rest of the gang broke off into individual banter.

"To new beginnings." I toasted and she requited. Our gaze interlocked as we both took a sip of our drink. I relished in the smoothness and herbal undertones of the refreshingly cold yet warm paradox of-a-liquor. A new melody struck up and set for a convivial disposition. The hours that passed were a succession of shits and giggles. Conversation flowed effortlessly between her and I. We spoke about everything and nothing. She was quite the character, Kamiya Kaoru. The epitome of chaste, she was compassionate and free spirited. I made sure to burn her image into my mind and took meticulous note of her every expression. She was passionate about the arts – the entire gamut too, from performing to visual. I could tell by her animated gestures and eloquence when divulging in such topics.

Her sapphires were ablaze with glee, the junctions of her lips coiled in mirth. "You've been exiled to a deserted island for a year, Kenshin." She dramatically paused before continuing, "In addition to the essentials you may take one piece of music, one book and one luxury item. Go!" She commanded.

Kaoru was full of thought-provoking queries, and in the process of getting to know me I was getting to know myself. "Homeshake, _In the Shower._ _The Mustard Seed_ by Osho." I paused a moment to mull over the last question. "A sea-doo." I pursed my lips, not entirely satisfied with my last answer. "Your turn."

"Nice! I love Osho's writings; I have yet to read the 'Mustard Seed' though." She chirped, apparently content with my answers.

"It's one of his best reads, I can lend it to you."

"Really? I'd love for that! Maybe we can exchange our favorites. For music I'd go with _'Let's Build a House'_ by Lake. My choice of reading: _Siddhartha_ by Hermann Hesse." She paused for a moment, giving her last answer prudent thought. "A solar powered mp3 with all of my favorite music." Brilliant.

"Wait, solar powered mp3 players are a thing?"

"I'm not quite sure to be honest; this is all just hypothetical of course." She leaned into the table and cupped her face with one delicate hand.

"Sounds like you've given this much thought."

She threw her head back in amusement and laughed. "Quite the contrary!" She placed her hand on mine and unconsciously veered closer to me. "To be honest most of my decisions in life have been on whim."

"Like what?" I probed hungry to know more.

She smirked haughtily, slightly increasing her grip on my hand as she leaned into me entirely and kissed me softly on my cheek. She pulled back just enough to look me directly in the eye. "You owe me a dance, that you do."

I caressed her face in one hand, taking advantage of the proximity. "I'd have you know dancing isn't exactly my forte." She giggled and crinkled her nose cutely; a beautiful crimson painting her cheeks. In a swift motion she stood up and and tugged me towards the dance floor.

It had seemed as if the music stifled and time had slowed down altogether; yet, I could hear my heart thumping at a peculiarly quick and vacillating rate. Her silky raven hair dangled down her lower back, swaying side to side with the bounce to each step. It looked pretty and I had an odd urge to run my fingers through it. She turned over her shoulder; her eyes sparkled as she smiled sweetly. I gulped, a foreign wave of nervousness forming in the pit of my belly.

Time passed in a haze of utter ecstasy and absolute pleasure. Her virtuoso as a dancer was evident in the way she anticipated rhythm and the grace in her motion. She set the pace but I didn't fail to keep up. I twirled her, dramatically dipped her and held her close. She smelled savory and I relished in the scents of sweet floral undertones. Her touch set my soul ablaze; the feel of her body against mine sensual and tantalizing. This night reignited the flame in my heart that had been long ago extinguished. We both decided to call a quits and head back to our table after what seemed like hours of effortful dancing. Kaoru hooked around my arm and leaned against me as we ambled along towards our table.

"Liar. You aren't nearly as bad as you let on." I chuckled.

"Only because I had you to lead me."

"You don't give yourself nearly enough credit, y'know?" She rocked her hips to the side into mine friskily.

When we arrived at our table, Kaoru and I were taken aback at the sight beheld. Misao was sitting on Aoshi's lap whispering something in his ear. As she caught sight of us, she straightened upwards and smiled widely.

"You two hit it off." Misao teased playfully accented with a wink. "Meg and Sano left about half an hour ago, so did Tae and Sae."

"Touché my dear." Kaoru retorted, punctuated with a playful roll of the eyes. "Time has a way of slipping through my fingers, I guess. I didn't realize how late it had gotten. Are you going to head out?"

"That's the master plan." Misao winked. Aoshi nipped at the nape of Misao's neck, meriting a squeal from the pocket-sized girl. He stood up, and nudged her towards Kaoru. He gave me a look that commanded my attention; there was something he wanted to ask.

He leaned into me, and spoke a notch above a whisper. "Himura, is there any way you can hitch a ride with Kamiya?" I snickered at his seriousness, to which he furrowed his eyebrows into a permanent scowl; _so he really did like this girl_.

"You're asking the wrong person. I'll just catch a cab home, I don't mind." I stated, loud enough to catch Kaoru's attention. She tilted her head adorably and met my eyes with silent query.

"Do you need a ride Kenshin?" She offered sweetly.

"I wouldn't want to trouble you." "You don't have a choice." She smirked maniacally, mischief veiling her expression.

* * *

Revised and updated.


	3. Chapter 3

Refined Motion

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin

Chapter Three: Bewitching Night

"21 questions, I start." She smirked triumphantly. "What's the most unusual conversation you've had?"

I chuckled at the oddity of her inquiry. "That's a tough one, I've had many." My mind momentarily wandered towards the dark side of the moon. I once had a conversation about whether or not I should dismember a corpse to fit inside a suitcase. I decided breaking and stuffing would be the _cleaner_ option. Somehow I felt like sharing such thought would be wildly inappropriate though. "Off the top of my head, probably debating whether using indescribable to describe something was pragmatically correct."

"For the sake of semantics I'd say incorrect." She chuckled heartily. "Though, sometimes words do fail to capture the essence of things."

"And therein lays the heart of the debate." I winked at her and refilled my wine glass. I paused for a moment giving prudence to my next question –then, it came to me. "What mildly annoying curse do you wish you could curse people with?" To this, she laughed with infectious gusto.

"Eternal body odor: no matter how many baths, no matter how many showers."

"Remind me to never piss you off."

She stuck out an unintentionally tempting tongue. "You are about to get into a fight, what song comes on as your soundtrack?"

I broke out in full-blown laughter this time. Killing in the Name." I decided, though I could think of quite a few songs as my background track.

"Rage?" She beamed; tilting her head in curiosity.

I nodded.

"You enjoy western music, don't you?"

"I've spent most of my adulthood in the States, I've definitely grown a liking to the west's artists."

"What age did you leave Ja–" I placed a delicate finger on soft lips.

"It's not your turn." She furrowed her eyebrows and pouted adorably.

"What makes you happy?"

She quirked a brow and pursed her lips in momentary befuddlement, though she managed to recover quickly. "Many things I guess –" She paused and bit her bottom lip gently, " but right now… being in your company." She managed barely above a whisper, her cheeks satin and her sea-blue eyes twinkled with an especial luminance. I cupped the side of her face and ran a thumb over her soft pink lips.

"Likewise."

"What would you like to do?" Kaoru asked an octave lower than her usual tone. Her voice was velvet, seductive and temptingly inviting.

"Stay the night with me." She nodded slowly in concord.

XXX

The hours ticked on with no vacillation, constant and inevitable. By daybreak, there was no stone left unturned. We talked about it all, with the minute exception of my times of yore and wander. Though she had shared many things from her past with me, when my turn came too she sensed my discomfort immediately. She had told me the past was just that: the past. She wanted to know about whom I was presently; my dreams, my desires – and so I told her everything, sharing my rawest and most discreet of thoughts. I wanted to eventually sell my assets, move to some desolate place and build my own house. Live off the land, off the grid. She had marveled in the idea of so, and mentioned she'd like to do something similar.

She didn't mention in detail how her parents died, so I didn't push for anything more than what she offered. They both sounded lovely, though. She described her mom as beautiful and kind hearted, with a fierce and protective side. A celebrated pianist, Kaoru had credited her mom as the catalyst for her love of the arts. Her dad on the other hand was said to be stern and abrasive – though, despite having a tough exterior he was gentle and loving. 'He just had a strange way of expressing it' as she put it. He had an extensive military and martial arts background, something that snagged my interest. She owed her athleticism to him and his unrelenting training.

XXX

I dreaded her departure and time was merciless. I glanced at the digital clock sitting on the tv stand –it was already almost 6:00am.

"I should probably get going." She murmured timidly and I couldn't help but express my disappointment with a frown.

"Will you be okay to drive? You can shower and rest here if you'd like, I have a spare room."

"I really don't want to trouble you Kenshin, I'll be fine." She offered a weak smile, sleepiness twined in her expression.

Capturing her face tenderly in the palms of my hands, I leaned into taste her sweet nectar. I kissed her gently before probing hungrily for more. She reacted encouragingly, returning my vigor. Her touch was sultry and unbearably tempting. I planted feathered kisses along the nape of her neck, working my way up to her ear lobe. "Stay. Shower up and rest, If you're hungry I'll make you breakfast." I whispered gently, warranting an acceding moan of pleasure from the goddess before me.

"Mhmm, I like the sound of that." With eyes half-lidded, her skin was flushed and her hair clung to her face erotically. It took all of my strength to resist from indulging in her more than I already had. She was special, and I wanted to treat her appropriately. I gathered my bearings before standing up from the couch in my den. I extended my hand to help her up, guiding her over to my bedroom.

"Stay in my room, it'll be more comfortable than the study." I said just as we approached my bedroom shoji.

"Nonsense, I totally don't mind th-" She went speechless as I picked her up bridal style and spun her, my back against the shoji doors now, I opened the screen with a canny foot. She blushed the deepest shade of red yet as I gently laid her down on my bed. Pulling away from her tested the maximum limits of my self-control.

Figuring she might want to shower, I grabbed Kaoru sweats and a t-shirt and placed them on the nightstand next to her. "Just in case you want to shower. I will be in the room next door, let me know if I can get you anything." I smiled at her before turning to leave. The pretty-eyed vixen caught me completely off guard when she tugged me by my wrist.

I found myself nestled between her legs on top of her. Silky ebony strands splayed in a dramatic backdrop around her. Her breath hitched at the intimate contact, our faces a mere inch away. We both went still, at a stalemate of what to do next.

"Stay." She whimpered into my lips, chipping away at what little resolve I had left. And of course, how could I not?

I kissed her freely and passionately, lapping at the sweet taste that was all Kaoru. She slipped warm tentative fingers underneath my shirt, stroking the grooves of my lower back lasciviously. I kissed her neck down to her collarbone, stopping at the sensitive area above her full breasts. In a swift motion I flipped her on top of me in a straddle, holding her by the hips and feeling her up. She panted out my name breathlessly and pressed into me in a subtle buck. Gods my name sounded good coming out her mouth. A throaty growl rippled from behind clenched teeth, I wanted her _now_.

We didn't make love, but that doesn't mean we didn't play, and _play_ we did.


	4. Chapter 4

Refined Motion

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin

* * *

Chapter 4: Flowing

proceeding smoothly or easily; facile

smooth, graceful, and without sudden interruption or change in direction

* * *

I can't remember a time I wasn't dancing. It's not as if I was particularly gifted at it during my earlier years of life, either. It was quite the contrary actually, I just happened to fall head over heels (literally) in love with the art of motion. The years of hard work I invested in myself were, in essence, really just enthusiastic play after all. I had accomplished nothing yet achieved everything. Call me what you will (be it good or bad), I like to think of myself as a funster.

Behind the curtain was organized chaos. From technical aspects to attire and makeup, people were frenzied and in a bustle; taking what was meant for fun a notch too serious if you ask me. Unlike in my youth, I felt a sense of calmness to counterbalance the tension of self consciousness; that familiar wave of nervousness right before a show now gave rise to my performance.

I worked on this composition for months on end, fine tuning each movement in great detail. From musical components to aesthetics, even the venue; everything was coordinated meticulously. It was a piece intended to embody power and grace – a contemporary style with martial/gymnastic undertones/influences.

The pressure of this night weighed heavy in the best and worst of ways. Expectations were high and stacked against me, not to mention _he_ was here. Ah, yes… _he_. I hadn't seen him since, well, the first time we met; nor have we spoken. I sighed innately and pouted at the thought. As selfish as it was, I wanted him to come to me, to show me the depth of his interest and lust. Maybe he wasn't interested at all, maybe I board him; another sigh. I mentally reprimanded myself: this was no time to be distracted by a demi-god, Kaoru. Get your shit together. I leaned into the wooden railing and looked over-edge the traditional building unto the gardens. I exhaled deeply, closing my eyes. The soft humming of water shoots filling and releasing relaxed me; inhale. The fall air was crisp and the sky was bountiful with twinkling cosmic treasures. I started to slip into a meditative state. Then, as quickly as tranquility seeped it fleeted; hullabaloo.

"Kaoruuu!" Misanagi whined the last syllable of my name with a child-like pitch, roping me back into the pandemonium. "I've been looking for you. Figured I'd find you wandering around someplace random." She placed her hand on her hip and rolled her eyes. A sassy woman she was indeed.

"If you knew where I'd be, I'd hardly call that random." I retorted haughtily and snickered, half heartedly returning the attitude.

"We go on in ten, what the hell are you doing?" She reprimanded, venom laced in her tone. Though I had only known her for a year's time, Misa was seldom serious, a tell-tell sign she was on edge. It was understandable; this was an epoch within her career after all.

"I know, that means I have about 5 minutes to spare." I shrugged my shoulders and smirked, teasing her on a subconscious level.

She frowned at me and crossed her arms. "You're acting a little too nonchalant. I thought this was important to you? Kaoru, you should have overseen all departments until show time to make sure things-" I stopped her before she could finish that line of doubt.

"I've been cultivating this event for 9 months, day and night. Have some faith in me will ya? Everyone knows what their role is. Everything that is meant to happen will happen, lighten up." I offered a smile of reassurance, placing my hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah yeah whatever misses zen." She grabbed me by the wrist and tugged with gusto, leading the way. "6 minutes now! Let's go boss." She turned over her shoulder and winked at me.

XXX

The venue was beautiful; a blend of contemporary and traditional styles. Lighting would be casted in such a way that it would only capture the silhouette of the performance. The stage itself was grandiose: broken down into three large square slabs of black polished marble, the slabs separated by a shallow expanse of water that wrapped around each one like a border. The audience engaged in frivolous chit chat, collectively producing muffled baritones.

It went pitch black as we got into position, silence dwindling upon the vicinity in pregnant anticipation. I took center as lead, Misanagi to my right and Sayo to my left; they kneeled as I stayed upright. The audience roared in accordance once more, breaking the silence – then, an undisturbed quietness. The music started and the lights followed subsequently, casting only but our shadows. I fade into the act, losing my sense of self – riding along the sound as if it were a wave.

I floated and twirled upon the rhythm and vibrations like a butterfly, the music and I locked in a harmonious and sensual tango. The interlude was a solo act; though the movements were complex and demanded a high level of athleticism, the end product was leisure and graceful. During the bridge to the first verse, Misa and Sayo joined in, mirroring my steps at different levels. As the music picked up momentum, the choreography mimicked the tempo to perfection. We weaved through each other with high intensity movements, interchanging stages, eventually working our way back to original positioning. Each motion flowed into one another fluidly. As the outro approached, the tempo of the dance came to a slow. We came to the center in synch, curving into each other with the lithe of a swan; an interpretation of the music itself. The lighting started to dim out, our silhouettes fading into the darkness.

As the music washed out, I became momentarily grounded. My heart was thrashing violently against my chest and I became painfully aware of the beads of sweat that had formed along my neck and forehead. The audience was frenzied and in an uproar. The first act was complete, only two more to go. I smirked in self satisfaction, lapping at the adrenaline flooding through my veins.

XXX

I exited the stage as fast as humanly possible, making a beeline to hair and makeup. I wanted to freshen up before meeting up with everyone. I dabbed the sweat off my face with a towel. I decided to curl my lashes and put on some tinted lip moisturizer to keep it simple. I clipped my hair up into a messy up-do and put on a light/floral perfume. The dress I wore made me feel like a goddess. Made from a light weight material, the white fabric was open back, synched at the waist and bust, and had contrastingly flowy ends. I felt a pit of excitement forming in my underbelly. I blushed at the thought of seeing Kenshin tonight, as if I were some high-school-love-struck-teen. I entertained the thought and giggled before commencing my great escape. I weaseled my way out before anyone could stop to talk to me.

There was an open bar/buffet post-show in the gardens outside – the air buzzed with frivolous chatter and intoxicating laughter. I caught sight of Sanosuke first through the crowds, the brown un-tamely mop atop his large frame made him stick out like a sore thumb. The goofy smile plastered on my face started to hurt my cheeks, I was walking so fast I was practically running. Hesitation halted my strut as I approached close enough to see everyone else, my smile quickly fading. There was a girl at _his_ side, swooning and clinging to him. They seemed to be on familiar terms. I suddenly wanted to turn on my heel and run, but Misao made direct eye contact with me.

"Kao-chan!" She exclaimed excitedly, drawing unwanted attention towards me. My stomach turned and attempted one or two summersaults. I gulped. Oh Gods, I was a deer in the headlights. Forget performing in front of thousands of people, socializing was a whole other level of daunting – let alone with that painful throb in my heart. An influx of murmurs and whispers broke out around me; mostly recognition and acknowledgement. _Think happy thoughts Kaoru, happy thoughts_ … Just as I had regained the composure to take a step forward, I was tugged back around by my wrist with a force that caused me to lose my footing, plopping into a large broad frame.

Despite having tugged me hard, he gently held my hand in his own, his other hand wrapped tenderly around my waist. I pushed back enough to see his face. His dark eyes and silver hair looked familiar, but I couldn't but a finger on whom he was. I furrowed my eyebrows, searching through the archives of my memory in attempt to recognize him.

"I didn't mean to pull so harshly. My apologies, Senpai." He took a quick step back and bowed. I blinked a couple times, slightly taken aback by the honorific, and then returned the gesture.

"Who are you?" I asked bluntly, crossing my arms over my chest and arching a suspicious brow.

He smiled goofily at me. "You don't remember me, huh?"

I chuckled. "You look vaguely familiar, but no, I haven't the slightest idea who you are." Shrugging, I teased playfully, "Quit beating around the bush."

"Enishi Yukishiro." He extended his hand towards me, which I accepted with a firm grip and shake. "Since you don't remember, I won't bother telling you how I know you." He winked and stuck his tongue out at me; cute, sassy. Unfortunately for him I wasn't in the mood.

"I have a couple people waiting on me." I clasped my hands in front of me, a submissive habit of mine. "Let's catch up soon rather than later. I'll see you around." Just as I turned back in the direction of the gang he placed a tentative hand on my shoulder, stopping me once more. I looked over my shoulder and scowled daggers.

"You haven't changed a bit, y'know that? Spitfire." He sniggered as I tilted my head in befuddlement. "I think we're headed the same way. That's my sister over there." He pointed onwards with an upward tilt of his chin. Of course she was. I sighed, another bad habit of mine. Momentarily, apologetic violet eyes tangled into my view as if pleading innocence. She wasn't hanging off of him anymore, but I still wallowed in a pang of betrayal. In defeat and discomfort, I glanced sideways, breaking contact between us.

Yukishiro, Enishi, huh? I mulled over his name hoping to spark a light of momentary awareness, nothing. In an awkward silence we walked side by side for what little distance there was left. I wasn't sure where I should keep my line of sight; I decided to focus on Misao, who had a peculiar look on her face as we approached closer. She sported a muddle of emotions I couldn't quite decipher. Pity, skepticism, happiness? I wasn't quite sure.

Sano was first to break the hush. "Jou-chan, you killed it. I hafta admit, I'm somewhat impressed." He smiled lazily and crooked, it was almost charming. Almost.

"Shut up rooster." Misao sniveled, elbowing Sano in the gut. "Kaoru you were breathtaking, extraordinary, a goddess! You shed your human form and became the living embodiment of dance itself." Misao splurged in frenzy, throwing her hands up in emphasis. Bubbling over with unadulterated happiness and joy, I didn't resist the urge to hug her; laughing heartily and loud.

"Ahem," Megumi cleared her throat facetiously, with a smidgen of jealousy. "I second that." Dumbfounded, I blinked at her a couple of times in utter disbelief; Megumi wasn't exactly liberal with her compliments as she was her criticisms. It was a true honor, so to speak. I had no words to express my feelings so I pulled her into what was now a tri-hug between us three; we were vibrating with giggles. Any negative feelings I was experiencing subsided entirely. I just wanted to enjoy the present moment and companionship of my beloved friends.

As I pulled away I turned towards Kenshin, his violet eyes speckled with amber, inflecting a complex web of emotion. Suave was an understatement. He wore all black, from his brogues to the slacks and cuffed dress shirt he sported, even his tie. His blood-red tresses were pulled back into a single braid that ran along his back, fringes falling freely and framing his face. He had an air that screamed ancient warrior despite his kind eyes. I couldn't help but smile at him. Like a moth to a flame, he captivated and allured me. I knew I should have kept my distance, but I decided to play with fire.

The girl at his side – Enishi's sister –shifted and fidgeted in discomfort, suffocating at the intense atmosphere. She was beautiful, with long black hair and eyes as dark as the night. She was dressed confidently and provocatively, in a tight sleeveless dress that matched the color of her features. She was the first to speak up. "Amazing performance tonight, Kaoru." She spoke to me with familiarity, offering a sheepish smile.

"Thank you, er.." I trailed off in attempt to grasp at non-offensive phrasing. "What was your name again?" That was the best I could muster, _very cool Kaoru_. I chuckled, slightly out of embarrassment. I was terrible with names and faces.

There was a flicker of emotion in her eyes but dulled as quickly as it came. "How rude of me to assume you remembered, my name is Tomoe Yukishiro." I couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or not. The doll-like creature was meek and polished, but there was spite hidden within her mannerism. "Our families use to be close friends."

I quirked an eyebrow. "Is that so?" I looked towards Enishi for inadvertent confirmation. He simply nodded and shrugged. "You two seem familiar, but I still don't remember. I'm sorry for forgetting. We should catch up sometime." I offered with sincerity.

After pausing for a moment, a simple "Perhaps" was all she conjured. I subconsciously narrowed my eyes; she rubbed me the wrong way, romantic rivalry aside.

Reading the volatile ambiance, Enishi interceded. "We should get going Tomoe, Akira is waiting on us." In response, she nodded in agreement.

The raven-haired beauty turned and intimately embraced Kenshin in departure, whispering something inaudible into his ear; he stiffened at whatever was exchanged. My heart throbbed with aversion. "Have a nice night everyone," she stated generally, "Kaoru." She semi-curtsied before walking away arm-in-arm with Enishi. He looked over his shoulder as the distance widened and winked at me. A chill ran up my spine; I had an eerie feeling about the whole encounter with the Yukishiro's.

"Who was that?" I asked Kenshin directly. I almost laughed aloud at the surprise twined within his expression. "You don't have to answer if you don't want." I placed my hands up in armistice. The last thing I would want is for him to feel condemned or pressured.

"We were engaged once, a long time ago. A ghost of my past, she isn't anyone important." He offered coolly, his eyes gentle and coaxing. It didn't surprise me, given he was over a decade older than I. Before I had time to appropriately respond, he closed the distance between us with a couple steps, and engulfed me within his arms. He nuzzled in the crook of my neck, then my ear. "You are so beautiful. Thank you for having me tonight." Heat started to pool at my cheeks as his unexpected adoration.

I wrapped my arms around his muscular frame reciprocating his affection, subtly exploring the sinewy grooves of his back with my hands. "I'm happy you came tonight." I pulled away before passion would overcome me. The smile on his face did strange things to the beating of my heart, causing it to skip and flutter as if it were engaging in a samba of its own.

"Kaoru! I finally found you." Sayo exclaimed exasperatedly. "The chief of operations for Studio Seiichi wants to speak with you. He's quite a fan of yours." Her large brown eyes lit up with enthusiasm. Studio Seiichi was an extremely reputable multi-million dollar movie production. He most likely wanted to make a business proposal – something I knew was important but wasn't really in the mood for. She put her hands on her hips and scowled with the intensity of a thousand suns, reading my thoughts like an open book. "You don't have a choice, Kamiya Kaoru." Her energy was that of a tiger mom, fierce and ready to pounce, a force to be reckoned with.

"Fine." I groaned in child-like reluctance. "I'll be back soon." I said as I turned over my shoulder towards the gang. They waved me off encouragingly, assuring they would wait for me.

The next hour and a half consisted of talks of collaboration, theatrical pitches and an exchange of contact information. Luckily for me they were serving alcohol, particularly watermelon martini's, which helped me endure the world-weariness. As soon as I saw a window of opportunity I jumped for it, making a beeline towards my pack at top speed.

"Let's get out of here, please." I beseeched as I got closer to them. Misao giggled uncontrollably at my apparent turmoil, leaning into Aoshi for support, her cheeks rosy as red apples. I glowered. "What's so funny Makimachi?"

"It's just so nostalgic," She heaved in between a flurry of drunken giggles "seeing you run away from adult-ing." Misao and I grew up together; to say she knew me well would be an understatement. Her disposition and laughter was contagious; I couldn't resist the smile that tugged at the corners of my lips.

I shot a hand of triumphantly. "Let's go!" Tonight was going to be fun, so help me God.

* * *

A/N: If you want to reference the choreography inspired for this chapter, check out Nosaj Thing "Eclipse Blue" on youtube. Things are starting to pick up! Had a lot of fun writing this. Please feel free to leave your thoughts and insight in the form of a review. Too-da-loo ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Refined Motion

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin

Chapter 5: Complex Feelings

* * *

She moved with the grace and deftness of a cat, nimble, limber, drifting upon sound with purpose and intent. Kaoru never looked more beautiful as she did whilst in motion. Enchantress of the night, she didn't fail to leave a single person in awe.

I hadn't contacted her since she had stayed over that fateful night. Acknowledging the pull towards her, I did what I knew I should do and kept my distance. Or at least, I tried to. She haunted my thoughts more often than not. Coming here tonight was a mistake I just couldn't resist.

XXX

The music that played in the gardens was wonky and heavily synthesized (AN/ Welcome and Goodbye by Dream Ivory). It stirred odd emotions in me, as if I were lucid dreaming or disassociated. On edge, I subconsciously sipped on the martini in hand a tad too fast, warranting a look of skepticism from grey sharp eyes.

"Nervous bud?" A faint smirk splayed across Aoshi's otherwise indifferent expression. I scoffed as I finished the mild beverage off. I was going to need at least 5 more of these fruity drinks to feel a slight head change.

Just as I was starting to loosen up and enjoy the atmosphere, my senses were set ablaze with the approaching energy of a hellcat. I turned to the direction of her all-too-familiar toxic aura, hoping to deal with the situation before Kaoru came around. Aoshi must have felt her ki as well, judging by the slur of curses he muttered under his breath. "Good luck." He offered finally.

"I would have never expected to run into you here. It's been a while, hasn't it, Kenshin?" She spoke fluidly as she sauntered over, martini in hand. The scent of white plums permeated the oxygen around me as the gap between us dwindled; a scent I once relished in now churned my stomach in repugnance.

"Tomoe." I greeted her with the aloofness of a sloth, hoping she'd take a hint. To my dismay it fueled her even more.

"Ah, you're as tense as ever Himura." She barked, placing a placid hand on my chest and throwing her head back in full-hearted laughter. She was tipsy, sloppy even. I frowned at the situation I currently found myself in, I hated when she was drunk. "You know, it's funny." She paused a moment, regaining composure. "I've been thinking of you a lot as of late." She spoke a notch above a whisper, clasping a strand of my hair in between her forefinger and thumb, twirling it. "And here you are."

In my frustration, I heaved an exaggerated breath, a firm scowl setting across my features. Although I wanted to condemn her and tell her to politely fuck off more than anything, a part of me also empathized with her and opted for a more reasonable solution. I took half-a step back in attempt to place some space between us. "What do you want?"

"Kao-chan!" Misao's high-pitched squeal sent reality tumbling around me. Fleeting as it was, I saw a pang of betrayal flash in the depth of sea-blue eyes, an expression that made my heart tighten and clench, my throat suddenly going arid. Kaoru didn't notice Enishi calling to her from behind, absorbed in the trauma of the moment. I almost snarled as he pulled her into his arms, jealously grating at my limbs to take physical action.

"What a cute couple those two make." Tomoe snickered in a mental prod.

"Get off me." I stated sternly, my only regret not having said so sooner. She hesitated for a moment, and then complied, knowing very well not to test me.

XXX

Kaoru composed herself with the regality and fierceness of a queen. I was surprised that her family had been in affiliation with the Yukishiro's, though, she didn't seem to remember herself. I made a mental note to look into their relationship in detail later. The tension between her and Tomoe cackled with a flare, especially as the she-devil taunted her openly by directing her affections toward me in one last final act.

"I'll catch you around Himura." She buzzed into my ear. I never felt the urge to flip a woman as I currently did. I entertained the thought for a moment, a form of self-release.

As soon as the unwelcomed duo left, relief washed over the environment. I had nothing to keep from Kaoru (well, almost nothing), but when she asked me so nonchalantly about Tomoe, she caught me off guard. Not a trace of malice or jealously, but rather, the exact opposite. She was kind, courteous and warm to the core.

I was honest about my past engagement to Tomoe; though, it had been arranged, not even worth mentioning at this point in my life. In an uncontrollable impulse, I pulled Kaoru into my arms, stroking the small of her back. The music in the backdrop distorted away in a fade, I was immersed in her heart beat and the heat emanating from the contact of our bodies. She pulled away first, and I was glad she did because I had no intention to do so.

XXX

She revved her engine and rolled down her windows; a blatant challenge I could not, would not refuse. I revved mine back at her in acceptance. I didn't try containing the eruption of laughter boiling inside me. She made me feel young and alive, feelings that have forever been foreign to me. As the light turned green we both bolted, driving at top speeds side by side. We left the others in our dust. She made a sharp left, drifting onto a small street off the main road. Kaoru had the upper hand, knowing the fastest routes to her home. I was stuck following the instructions of the GPS, the deciding factor in this little game.

I pulled up to her address, a minimalist based house with traditional elements. I drove down into her driveway which wrapped around from the side to the back of the structure, the path lit by glowing ethereal lanterns. Plants of variety surrounded the home, making it appear overgrown at first glance; although, upon closer inspection, everything was carefully arranged and cared for.

She was sitting on the hood of her Audi, smirking pretentiously at me. She reminded me of a water nymph deep inside an enchanted forest.

"Thought you'd never show up." She added triumphantly, her lips curled in a victorious grin.

"Cheater." I jabbed at her, warranting a scoff from the tiny dancer as she plopped down to the floor beneath her. Sanosuke and Aoshi pulled into the driveway shortly afterward, having driven separate cars. Misao jumped out of Aoshi's over sized jeep, skipping her way towards Kaoru. Megumi on the other hand waited for Sanosuke to open the door for her.

XXX

A succession of shots, truths, and dares led Kaoru and I to this, in the eve of the night stripped to our under garments in front of unwelcomingly cold waters. If I wasn't so distracted by the impending discomfort, I would have delighted whole-heartedly in the way her breast threatened to spill out of her bra, or how toned her abs were. Silky ebony tresses draped across her shoulders and back. Sapphire eyes scanned the waters in determination, then back towards me in a sudden loss of confidence. Her cheeks were stained a satin red, and though she tried to avert from ogling me, her sight would flicker across my muscular frame, most likely taking note of the number of scars that marred me.

"You ready?" I penetrated the silence, to which she simply nodded her head. I grabbed her hand to comfort her, but mostly to make sure she didn't chicken out. I wouldn't tell her that though.

A sound wave of music fluttered in and out between sliding doors. "Hurry up and jump!" Sano hollered from atop the balcony, an arrogant smile plastered on his face. Megumi and Misao were overflowing with mirth, leaning into one another in support from toppling over in their merriment. Aoshi was the only empathetic one to our current predicament, ironic as it was.

We plunged into the deep, the coldness constricting my hearts ability to pump momentarily; though, I managed to calm my nerves after the initial wave of shock. As paradoxical as it was, things had never seemed more peaceful than this moment in time. I opened my eyes, greeted by the celestial image of Kaoru, her hair floating about her wildly. I wondered, did she also feel this fleeting serenity? The peaceful look on her face seemed to elude so. Closing my eyes, I lapped at the tranquil sensation greedily. Through the vibrations in the water, I could feel her start to flail her limbs in great effort to reach the surface. I joined her, the arrhythmic movements providing subtle warmth to my body. We broke through the water's face simultaneously in a burst of hair, splashes and hard pants. She doggy paddled to the edge of the pool, pulling herself out in one great heave. Kaoru splayed out onto her back, her lower appendages still submersed. I followed her, taking the spot adjacent to her side. In our mutual silence, we embraced the world around us, staring out into those great galaxies far away. It was cold, the brunt crispness of this autumn night upon us. She didn't seem to care though, and I certainly didn't.

After what seemed like several numbing minutes of total immersion, I angled my head to catch a glimpse of Kaoru. A pleasant surprise, I was met with starry sapphires that simmered with dazzling luminance. Time slowed as we looked into each other's depths. She shifted onto her elbow for support, now hovering over me, leaning into me delicately. She closed her eyes as the distance between our lips completely diminished; pert, soft and pink, parted slightly for me to indulge in. I lavished in her sweetness, the taste of her tongue warm and sweet like the sake we had been drinking. With a gentle hand, I stroked the side of her face as I savored the tenderness of her kiss. With rosy cheeks and stars in her eyes, she was the epitome of lovely. We hadn't spoken a single word, but the moment we shared was intimate, endearing, and worth a thousand.

XXX

I scrubbed, rinsed, and polished each glass meticulously, partly because I was nervous, partly because I wanted to make sure I did an adequate job. My eyes darted to the digital clock on the stainless steel oven to my right, 2:33am. Once again I found myself in an uncertain situation. I wanted to be with her, I wanted to pursue Kaoru, but the prudent side to me screamed otherwise. I was an assassin, and although retired, you never truly retired from the business of killing; it followed you everywhere you went. There was no way I could jeopardize her well-being, she deserved better than me, she deserved more than I could offer. After a few minutes of mentally arguing with myself, it was decided; after I finished cleaning I would go home, we could remain acquaintances, but nothing more than that.

Unknowingly interrupting my thoughts, she sliced through my resolve as if openly mocking me. "Thanks for staying and lending a hand Kenshin. You are always so kind." She smiled shyly from behind the bar, running loose strands of hair behind her ear with delicate fingers. Her hair was damp from post-shower, curtaining around her frame like draperies. Don in an old cropped tank with a cat on it, the sweats she wore hugged beguilingly low at her hips. Even in pajamas she looked stunning.

"Not always, but anything for you, Kaoru." The words tumbled out my mouth naturally; it was only after I spoke them that I realized they dripped heavy with meaning. I looked up at her to gauge her reaction. Her eyes were wide, cheeks flushed, and lips arched in a seemingly mischievous smile.

"Anything, huh?" She probed eagerly, hungry to understand the depth of my words.

Though it was only our second night together, I had never felt more connected to another person. "Anything." I reiterated coolly and whole heartedly, having said what I meant.

"Let's date." She blurted out, surprising even herself as she swept me off my feet in a whirlwind of emotion. Sensational warmth curled its way through the pit of my stomach to the ends of my fingertips and toes. A million thoughts tangled in and out of my mind in a web of negatives and positives.

Fuck it, I finally concluded. "Let's date." An irrepressible smile twined at the seams of my lips.

XXX

We found ourselves on her roof nuzzled in front of a fire pit that cackled with enough fierceness to abate the morning chill. I gave up on the idea of sleep hours ago, dreading having to leave at all. Pitted between my legs and wrapped in my embrace, I blanket dangled around our slack limbs for good measure.

"Kenshin?" A dawning curiosity underlined her tone.

"Hm?" I nestled my face in the groove of her neck, subtly squeezing her tighter in encouragement.

"When you look up at the sky, how does it make you feel?" She spoke softly, picking my brain as she tended to.

I tilted my head skyward, exploring the feelings it stirred and invoked. "Small, very small."

"It shouldn't, stardust."

"We are nothing."

"Yet we are everything."

XXX

"You're late." Masukame remarked maternally as I made a tardy appearance, a frown forming at the junctions of her mouth in obvious concern. "You look tired Himura-san."

I chuckled throatily. "I've never been better actually. I'll be fine, don't worry about me." I waved her off.

Doe eyes flitted to the coffee cup in my hand, then back up to me. "You never do coffee. Long night I'm assuming?"

"You could say that." I shrugged, running a hand through my hair out of habit.

"I managed to postpone your conference call till an hour from now." She _tsked_ me, tapping her pen repeatedly between her middle and index finger.

"I owe you one Masukame." I offered the best smile I could muster, a subconscious hand shooting to the back of my neck.

"Yeah, yeah.." She muttered, turning her attention back to the stack of papers on her desk.

Technically, I didn't have to work. I had already established the passive income to retire lavishly years ago. Work had more or less become a form of distraction, something to keep me occupied and grounded. Even though I had an ample amount of money at leisure, I lived modestly, mostly donating and investing in charities/non-profit organizations I supported heartily. I smiled at the memory of Kaoru's reaction to this. She looked at me with such sincere admiration, as if I were some saint. If only she knew the truth, I wonder if that twinkle in her eye would fade.

The clacking of my oxfords against marble flooring brought me out of my thoughts and back into the office. I opened the door with a click, running a free hand along the light switch to chase away the dark. I placed the warm caffeinated beverage on the glass coaster on my desk and turned towards the filing cabinet that held the paperwork I needed to negotiate a commercial property. Carelessly tossing the hunks of folders onto the surface of the mahogany table, I pressed the power key on my computer tower and desktop. Taking a careful sip of coffee and setting it back down; I took my phone out of my pocket (having forgotten my watch) and checked the time, 9:15am. I grabbed one of the bulky folders and flicked through the property overview. Once my computer was up and running I put some tunes on to work to; starting the playlist off with "Madagascar" by Lake.

XXX

By the time I got to my apartment it was 2:57pm. I kicked off my dress shoes at the front door, slackened my tie, un-tucked my shirt, and loosened the cuffs at my sleeves. I placed my keys and wallet inside a Himalayan bowl that sat atop a glass pedestal by the front door. Lazily, I ambled down the hallway past the den, up the half flight of stairs that separated the kitchen and bedrooms from the entryway, living room and patio.

I slid open the shoji to my study. Taking a seat on the matt in front of a low style solid oak desk, I opened my laptop. Though unlikely as it was for Kaoru's family to be caught within the Yukishiro's syndicate, I had a burning curiosity as to what their relationship entailed; intuition told me it was worth looking in to. Rolling out the kinks in my shoulders, I waited for the screen to configure.

I started with a general combing through federal archives/and data bases. As Kaoru had mentioned, her father had extensive military experience ranging over 12 years, from bounty hunting to Special Forces. Retired at 32, Koshijiro wedded shortly after, going on to establish Kasshin-ryu, a swordsmanship style based upon principles of protecting life rather than taking. Though he lived a somewhat-normal life after retirement up until his untimely death, something peculiar caught my eye as I started to weave through the details of the reports (aside from the fact that he looked familiar).

Koshijiro had been stationed in Kyoto for nearly two years on a covert operation investigating a weapons development corporation – Noburu – on speculation of engaging in illegal trade with rebel national forces. Noburu, as I knew all too well already, was owned and operated by the Yukishiro's. Although the report concluded Noburu innocent of the crimes in question, intuition told me Koshijiro's cover had been compromised, placing him in between a rock and a hard place. This would explain why both Tomoe and Enishi knew who Kaoru was personally and perhaps why she didn't quite know them back.

Closing my laptop, I ran a heavy hand through my hair. The entire encounter with Tomoe and her brother struck me odd. It was hard not to think of the worst possible scenarios for them showing up, it usually was.

I decided to pick up where I left off after I shower and take a power nap. Something told me I was definitely going to need it.


	6. Chapter 6

Refined Motion

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin

Chapter 6: Depths

 _I felt proud holding my mother's hand. She brought people to tears with those hands after all. Mom was a pianist, a musical prodigy of her time (as they would put it). Though she had retired from performing, she still continued her legacy through teaching and composing. I always clung around her, not wanting to ever miss her play. I looked up at her as we waited at the crosswalk for the light to turn green, hoping to catch a glimpse of her smile. Her smile was the best._

 _The day was slowly fading into night, the skyline a golden crack of yesterday's warmth. The temperature plummeted with the sun, the evening chill intensifying with nightfall. Encased in an otherworldly glow, a crescent moon peeped out against the darker part of the sky. A flock of pigeons chased each other in celebration of dusk. They moved uniformly, as if they were a wave of an extended ocean. I always envied the birds of the sky; I yearned to be as free and as wild as they. A sharp tug of my arm and a pointed look from mom roped my mind back down to Earth._

 _The disturbed expression on mom's face chased away my engrossing bliss and replaced it with a hot tide of angst. The grip on my hand tightened; her pace increasing so much so that I was struggling to keep up without breaking into a light run. Distracted by the hitch in my breathing and how terribly dry my throat went, I didn't hear the hurried footsteps behind us._

 _Blackness – the ringing in my ears was all I could process._

 _Warm viscous fluid poured down my face, the metallic tang of blood assaulting my senses in suffocation. I became strongly aware of the declining pace of heart, the metronome coming to a moribund thump. Ba-thump.. ba-thump….ba-thump. Moms piercing cries were the last thing I remembered as I slipped into unconsciousness._

My eyes shot open as I flung upwards in a panic. Groping for air, it took me a minute to realize I was drenched in a heavy sweat. I placed my face in my hands, my mind reeling in the dark recesses of my sub-conscious. _Tick, tick, tick..._ I shifted my attention to the steady pace of the clock at my nightstand in effort to calm myself. I was failing.

Feelings I had repressed for years suddenly bubbled to the surface. Hot soppy tears poured over the rim of my eyes and down my cheeks as I was overcome by an irrepressible flood of sadness. My heart ached, clenching in agony at the last memories of my mom.

XXX

By the time I calmed down enough to take a shower it was already 8:00pm. Having seen the night through and slept the day away, my sleep cycle was officially fucked. In retrospect it was well worth it though; last night was one of the best nights of my life. I smiled at the tender thought of my red-headed companion. I wondered how his day had gone. Had I known he had work early morning, I would have made sure he at least got the bare minimum amount of sleep to function properly. The urge to text him stung at my fingertips, though, I decided against it, figuring he was probably tired.

My skin was a fleshy pink, a result of the scalding water I had been soaking in less than a minute ago. After thoroughly patting away any dampness and towel-drying my hair, I dropped the material to a pool at my feet. I combed the tangles of out my hair gently, only satisfied when the bristles ran through the strands smoothly. I clipped my long tresses in a sloppy up-do, a feeble attempt to keep them at bay and out of my way. Starting at my legs, I lathered my skin in a thin layer of lotion, working my way up to my belly, breasts, arms and neck. I finished my daily groom by moisturizing my face and lips.

Listening to the mewling of my stomach, I skipped eagerly to the kitchen in all my naked glory. Cooking wasn't exactly my forte, but I did make one hell of a smoothie (which was completely appropriate since it was technically breakfast, for me anyway). Banana and strawberry always tickled my taste buds fancy.

Just as I was about to embark upon my epic barista adventures, the urge for some good tunes hit me like a ton of bricks. I sauntered over to the bar across the kitchen where my wireless speaker was nestled. Flicking the on-switch to the right, I grabbed my phone to pair the devices, disregarding the multiple notifications. Mac Demarco's "One More Love Song" blared velvet from the speakers.

I loaded the frozen fruits into their maker, dousing the goods in a cup of almond milk. I added flax seeds, spinach and peanut butter for zing. _One more love out to break your heart/ set it up, just to watch it fall._ I sang along to the chorus in perfect pitch over the grating noise of the blender, dramatically throwing my head back as I hit the elongated notes. Once the smoothie was well blended, I grabbed my big-ass-smoothie mug and poured the thick liquid till it brimmed at the cusp perfectly, garnished with an eco-friendly re-usable straw. I rinsed the dishes before retiring.

Leisurely, I scrolled through the long list of notifications on my phone as I ambled towards the general direction of my bedroom in autopilot. I probed the air with hungry lips for the metallic straw, not caring to look up from the screen. Mostly just emails pertaining to business and junk mail. The sight of his name in my inbox tickled me with glee; I smiled toothily like an idiot.

 _7:05pm Are you free tonight?_

I took a seat at my vanity, placing the beverage in hand down carefully.

 _8:45pm I'm free, if you still wanted to know._ Taking a couple swigs out of anticipation, the painful throb in my frontal lobe told me I sipped on the frozen drink a tad too fast.

 _8:48pm Get ready, be there in 20._

I didn't even bother responding before springing into action. I pranced over to my walk-in closet; although, I didn't have all-too much. I wasn't entirely sure how well-dressed I should be, so I decided to go with something in between casual and classy. I quickly decided on black fitted jeans coupled with a white long sleeve shirt that dipped into a v at my bust and hugged my frame tautly. I grabbed a pair of socks and my white heeled ankle boots from the shelving to the back of the closet. I slackened the lace so I can weasel a foot inside, then, with dexterous fingers I re-tightened the slack and laced the string into a perfect bow on each side.

Seeing as I didn't have much time, I didn't bother with makeup, and settled on curling my lashes. I rinsed my mouth with mouthwash and spritzed some perfume on for good measure. I pumped a small amount of coconut oil into my hand and worked it through the tips of my hair to mid-shaft.

I gathered my phone and wallet into a black clutch purse before flicking off the light switch and closing the door behind me. Perfect timing, the knocking on the front door told me he had just arrived. My cheeks were starting to ache from the goofy smile that permanently pinned up the corners of my lips.

I swung open the western style door with a tad too much gusto, fingers crossed he didn't notice my child-like excitement. The last time I had been on an official date was during my freshmen year of college, which was well over 4 years ago. But unlike then, I was actually _very_ attracted to the man standing before me.

He wore grey trousers and a dark blue dress shirt that cuffed at his elbows. The way his muscular build rippled beneath the material of his clothing tested my discipline. He wasn't tall, but it definitely did not detract from the air of pure masculinity emanating from him. Per usual, his crimson locks were bound low at the nape of his neck. Whenever I'd catch his eyes flicker across my body in silent admiration I was tickled by a gust of butterflies in the pit of my belly.

"Where to captain?" I managed confidently, despite my inexperience. Kenshin was 11 years older than I, after all.

"You'll just have to find out." He said with a spark of jest in his amethyst eyes.

XXX

Wherever it was he was taking me, it wasn't nearby. We had been driving for an hour at the very least, and to top it off I was blindfolded.

"I didn't realize you were such the romantic." I prodded playfully at his antics.

He chuckled raspily, "Neither did I. Almost there, I promise."

We didn't exchange many words on the car ride over, though despite the lack of conversing, I did get a good taste of his musical preferences. Kenshin had a good ear for sound, that much was certain. After the fifth time asking for the name of a track, I decided it would be best for him to make me a mix-tape. He seemed to delight in the idea of so.

I hadn't a single inkling as to where we were headed, and the second he turned off-road I was even more stumped. I gripped the side door with one hand and latched onto his thigh for security with my other, it was one thing to drive reckless yourself, but being a blindfolded passenger was a whole other level of daunting. He laughed heartily at my apparent distress, and to taunt me even further pressed on the accelerator, shooting me back into my seat.

"Kenshin!" I yelped out in my haze of affliction, shutting my eyes tightly behind the blindfold. He stopped so abrupt that the seat belt locked, keeping me from flinging through the windshield. The few silent seconds that passed by were shattered by an uproar of laughter; pure, raw, uncontainable laughter. Shaking in a hysteria of hilarity, my sides began to ache. He really had me going.

"Are we there yet?" I managed to splutter in between giggles. The ignition died with a turn of the key, he unbuckled his seatbelt with a click and leaned over to undo mine – an adequate response. His car door opened with a clunk and closed with a firm slam. I could hear the faint sounds of debris crunching under swift footsteps as he walked around to open my door. Gently, he assisted me with a tender hand out of the car.

"Just a little bit further from here. No peaking, and watch your step." I nodded in complacency, holding on to his elbow for balance and direction. I felt utterly vulnerable and dependent without the use of my eyes, lacking any sense of solid bearing. After about twenty feet or so, he stopped and unhooked his arm free from mine.

"Here." Unraveling the blindfold around my eyes, my heart fluttered like the wings of a humming bird. The sky was littered with twinkling suns, the Milky Way visible and as brilliant as ever. A full moon loomed over low and large, so much so that it looked like a tiny planet. The small lake ahead was a reflection of the heavens, moonlight dancing upon the ripples of cascading waters serenely. The centerpiece of this grandiose scene was an oversized balloon covered with quilted color-stained patterns. The flame at the base where the balloon bottlenecked gave the colors a golden glowing tint.

At a total loss for words, I looked up at Kenshin who had been closely scrutinizing my reaction with a curious expression. A full range of the most pleasant emotions flooded me in a strong haze of feeling. Nothing would ever compare to this moment –the moment I first fell completely and irrevocably in love.

I felt like a princess sipping on wine against a starry backdrop, a thousand feet into the sky. Of course, the cherry on top was the handsome man whose lap I was currently nestled on. In between sugary kisses and affectionate touching, we made good conversation and exchanged our thoughts freely.

XXX

By the time Kenshin dropped me off at home it was well past midnight. I took my boots off at the front door and moseyed through the hallways down to my room. A warm bath was currently beckoning to me.

I bent over to adjust the knob to a temperature of my liking, probing the water with an index finger. Once satisfied, I plugged the drain and let the bath fill. I stood up, turning back towards my room to grab a change of clothes – I froze at the sight before me, nearly choking on my own heart.

An ominous man was at the door way, blocking the exit and cornering me inside. Dressed in an all black jumpsuit, his eyes were just as inky and beady; a sickening smile seemed to perpetually mar his leathered face.

"So Battousai fell in love with you, eh?" His voice was high-pitched and grated my ear drums.

Before I could really process the severity of the situation, he lunged at me. Instinct and reflex took over – I leaped for the toilet tank cover and swung the hunk of heavy glass as hard as I could. Making contact, I stunned him enough to sprint pass him and run for the front door.

Bursting through the front exit, I quickly realized I didn't have my phone, keys or any form of weapon on me. What little distance I had on him he was closing, judging by the increasing volume of subsequent footsteps. I was fucked, royally fucked. Or so, I had thought. Just as I had turned to face my assailant head on determined to go down with a fight, a whistle of wind zipped past my ear. An expertly aimed knife pierced through his jugular. He crumpled to the floor with a thud, blood sputtering from the entry point.

I turned toward the direction of my salvation and was met with glowering amber eyes, not the amethyst ones I had grown so familiar to.

"Are you okay?" The concerned tone in his voice betrayed the distant look in his eyes.

He took a step forward, and although I was overcome by the urge to dart in the opposite direction, I decided to put my trust in him and scampered into his embrace. He went stiff as I nuzzled into his chest and held him – perhaps he expected me to reject him. He did just kill a man, and by the looks of it, it wasn't his first time either. I pushed away far enough so I can look into his blazing eyes. "You have a lot of explaining to do, you know." I pursed my lips and looked back towards the corpse on my front lawn. Talk about a twist.


	7. Chapter 7

Refined Motion

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin

* * *

Chapter 7: Submersion

* * *

I pulled a lot of strings and spent a pretty penny to ensure that tonight would be seared into her memory in the best of ways. I've never been the romantic type, which is why I knew she was special. Without even knowing it, she made me do things that were very uncharacteristic of my nature.

She stole one last glance at me before disappearing behind the front door. I sighed exaggeratedly; slightly disappointed I didn't take her up on the offer to spend the night. I knew that if I'd stayed I wouldn't have been able to resist her, so I decided to avoid the situation altogether. I wanted to take my time and cajole her into a lasting courtship; I was feeling unusually optimistic, to say the least.

Just as I started to drive down the dimly lit road, a black Bentley with heavily tinted windows parked off from her house struck me odd, my mental sirens blared. I dialed Kaoru's number in an attempt to dissuade the nasty feeling churning in the pit of my gut. If the past 15 years taught me anything, it was that instinct was to be trusted. When my call went to voicemail, I jutted the gear into reverse and slammed down on the gas.

In less than 2 seconds I was back in front of her house. I reached under the seat for a knife I kept hidden away, and just as I flung my car door open Kaoru busted through the front. In a flurry of panic, she didn't seem to notice me from across the way. Even though I acted quickly, he had already closed the gap between them before I could reach her. I didn't have a choice, I had to kill him.

In an instant, the small dagger was unsheathed and slipping through nimble fingers. An unrivaled marksman, I never missed. The blade plunged through his carotid, suffocating him in his own blood. The sickening gurgling noises echoed through the night; they were the last sounds he'd make. I had successfully managed to live in peace these past 8 years, never intending to kill again. All of that was shattered into pieces the moment her life was in danger.

When she scuffled into my arms, the air in my lungs jutted into my throat, her warmth stunning me in a cloud of slow-pulsed joy. The tender moment eluded me as fast as it came, as my attention was currently demanded by the corpse on the lawn.

"I will explain everything to you in time, you have my word Kaoru. It's not safe here anymore, I need you to go pack what you need quickly and come with me." She gazed into my eyes as if searching for an answer that would abate her doubt and uncertainty, before finally nodding slowly in unspoken confirmation.

XXX

"It's Himura. 1-1-13 Moto-Azabu Minato-ku Tokyo."

"How many?"

"One."

"Any vehicles?"

"One."

The line went dead. We were racing against time, and I needed tonight's incident cleaned up ASAP. Dragging the body into a thicket off the side of her house, I patted down the corpse in search of car keys. The sharp jingle told me which pocket they were located in. I treaded over to the vehicle, hopeful for clues that would point me in a general direction.

I swung the car door open, plopped into the driver's seat and flicked on the light switch. I searched the glove compartment and console, finding nothing but the car manual and a pack of cigarettes. I checked in the pockets of each door, and then finally under the seats – nothing except for a pack of matches underneath the driver's side. With a pull of a lever, I popped the trunk open before checking the back seats. Nothing. Stumped and slightly defeated, I sat in silence for a couple minutes, mulling over my next move. I twiddled the matchbook in my fingers and glanced at it once more. It wasn't much, but there was a business logo and address on the back. I figured I'd start there.

XXX

We sat in silence for most of the car ride over to Yokohama. Occasionally, I would feel her eyes turn towards me, then flicker back out towards the window by her side. Sooner or later, I would have to come clean and be honest with her – I just preferred for it to be later.

"Kenshin –" Her tone was soft, laced with an edge of concern.

I kept my eyes on the road and both hands on the steering wheel, not wanting to confront her pointed gaze. "Hm?" Was all that I could offer.

"What do you mean 'HM?!'" She erupted with a pent of annoyance and a flare of anger that caught me off guard. Stunned, I blinked a couple times before turning to confront her. Her eyes were ablaze with spiraling emotion, a pout firmly set across her features. "Mou! I need you to trust me. I trusted you, didn't I?" She was right, of course.

"We are headed to my safe house in Yokohama. I promise once we get there I will tell you everything I know, Kaoru."

She shifted in her seat as a response, crossing her arms over her chest and clicking her tongue. I found her tempered side to be oddly adorable, like a house cat baring its fangs.

XXX

By the time we got to the house we were already approaching the third hour of the night. She didn't bring much with her, just a couple bags worth. A shack of a place, the living room acted like one large bedroom, with only one bathroom and a small kitchen. My act was always solo, so I never anticipated having a guest. Despite being retired, I figured I would maintain a safe house if worse came to worse, which happened more often than not.

She wanted to shower and freshen up before, which gave me the time to make a couple phone calls and compose myself. As soon as I heard the shower head sputter on I pulled out my phone and got to business. First, I had to clear my schedule. I sent an email to my assistant informing her that I would be out of town for the next couple weeks due to a family emergency overseas. Next, I needed to follow up with the muddle outside Kaoru's home.

"It's Himura. Any update?"

"Your mess has been taken care of, Battousai."

The line went dead. I hesitated before dialing the next number. After all, we weren't particularly fond of each other, but he had the resources I needed to resolve this particular issue (by non-violent methods, that is).

"This better be good, Himura." There was a raspiness to his voice, evident of his disturbed slumber.

"I wouldn't be calling you if it wasn't, Hajime."

"It's 3 in the morning, couldn't this wait?"

"I need you to look into something for me."

"What's up?"

"Surveillance footage from Matsui sake brewery in Kyoto. Someone put a hit on my girl and I found a clue that traces back to there."

"You really know how to pick em'. Yeah-yeah, consider it done. Talk to you tomorrow."

My relationship with Saito could be best described as tense. We haven't exactly always been on the same side of things, and have clashed head-on in the past. His current position as head of the criminal investigation bureau proved to be helpful in terms of resources. He owed me a favor anyway.

I sighed exasperatedly, raking an irritable hand through my hair; I put my phone down on the nightstand at the bedside. Unfastening the buttons at my cuffs and collar, I proceeded to unbuckle my belt and grab a change of comfortable clothes. The stifling of running water told me she was done showering. She emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later clad in sweats and a cream-colored tank top. Offering a lazy smile, she ambled towards me and took a seat next to me on the bed.

"Looks like we're sleeping together after all." She nudged playfully.

"I'll take the floor." I immediately offered, to which she rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Shall we begin?"

"By the looks of it, I'd say we're far past the intro. What's going on Kenshin?"

"I'm not entirely certain myself, Kaoru." I paused for a moment before continuing, "I have a feeling the Yukishiro's are involved, but I will need to investigate further to know for certain."

"Tomoe and Enishi Yukishiro? Why target me?"

"You see, I have vague pieces of the puzzle. I'm just not quite sure how they fit yet. I know your father had crossed paths with them before on a covert operation."

"You know my father?"

"Not personally."

"So how do you know all of this?"

"I found it odd how familiar they acted towards you, so I inspected your family's affiliation with the Yukishiro's and came across some old reports in federal archives."

"And what did you find?"

"Your father investigated their weapons development corporation, Noburu. I had an inkling that his cover may have been compromised. That would explain why they knew you."

"So why now?"

"I'm not sure."

"How do you know they are involved then?"

"I don't – it's more of a gut feeling. I came across a business address that leads to Kyoto in your hitman's car; a brewery in the vicinity of their industry."

She pursed her lips in deep contemplation. "Your answer won't impact my feelings towards you, but I'm curious none-the-less. What is your story, Kenshin Himura?"

I opened my mouth in response, but the words eluded me. I shifted my eyes downwards to the right corner of the room, then back to her.

Sensing my hesitancy, she leaned into me so close that our noses were centimeters from touching and placed a soft hand on my thigh. "There isn't anything you could tell me that would negatively affect the way I perceive you." It was almost comical how erratic she made my heart jump. There was a spark of determination swirling within the depths of her sapphires that beckoned me to speak.

Things I had never told anyone, things that I repressed from even myself; she opened the floodgates to the downpour of my past.

XXX

 _I admired and loved my parents more than anything. They possessed a genuine type of love that was showered upon everyone that came into contact with them, the type of love that was stern, yet gentle, understanding, but never passive. They were the epitome of good, and I knew was lucky to have them._

 _We lived in a small rural town in Nagaono Prefecture. Despite my parents hectic and controversial work as journalists, our daily lives were filled with a resounding peace and joy. My family name was well-respected, even in the city they were renowned and dignified as successful journalists with a knack for upturning the underbelly of corrupt politicians and organizations. Due to the nature of their work, they traveled often and left me in the care of my godfather, Hiko, for weeks at a time._

 _Although I took a great interest in the work they did, they sheltered me from the brunt of it – especially the most recent case they had been investigating. Whatever it was, it was groundbreaking, so I tried not to trouble them any more than they already were._

 _It was September 26_ _th_ _, during my fifth year of grade school. The air was crisp with the breath of autumns day, and everywhere there were splashes of yellows and oranges. My seat was by the window overlooking the courtyard, the place I looked out to often. I had a particularly hard time focusing today, distracted by the idea of them coming home._

 _When the bell rang I darted out the classroom door and made a beeline for the front gates. They were supposed to pick me up at 6 pm since I participated in extracurricular activities, but I decided to ditch and surprise them at home. Mom didn't like me walking home alone even though we lived only 15 minutes away. I figured she wouldn't mind just this once – plus, I was running._

 _The days became shorter the closer winter came. Even though it was mid-afternoon the sun was already beginning to set, casting fiery colors in the sky. The stitch in my side beseeched for me to halt, but I ignored it as I turned the corner onto the cul-de-sac our house was nestled at the end of. The closer I got to home the more I was consumed by a sudden dreary sensation. Maybe it was because of the unfamiliar van parked sloppily into our driveway, or maybe it was just a nervousness to see them. After all, I hadn't seen them in almost a month._

 _I flipped my backpack in front of me so I could pull out my house keys from the small pouch in the front. I could hear frantic shuffling and muffled voices from beyond the door, but thought nothing of it. Just as I fumbled my keys into the lock, mom screamed out in distress, stunning me in place. Heavy footsteps treaded over quickly as I turned the key, the door flinging open with a force that caused me to stumble back a couple steps before being forcefully pulled in by a large grizzly man. The door slammed behind us, the lock clicking in place as he jerked me forward._

 _Mom and dad were in the den, bounded to a chair by rope. They were both bruised and disheveled, their breath hard pants for air. "Leave him out of this!" Mom shrieked out. "I beg you, please! Please!" There was one more man in the room with us. He busted out in a sinister laugh that dripped heavy with malice, it pierced my ears and caused my heart to jump into my throat. Brass knuckles adorned his hands, his face hidden under a goat mask – he was cloaked in a black jumpsuit._

" _What did I fucking tell you?! You think I was bluffing, stupid cunt!" The second he approached her with his fist cocked back, my body reacted on its own. I flung myself into him hard enough to knock him back a few steps and stun his assault. He moved so fast I didn't have a chance of dodging his attack. He decked me hard in the face, the brass breaking my skin. The last thing I remember was the expression on my parent's face and the ringing in my ears before succumbing to darkness._

 _When I came to I was tied up and gagged. My parents, still bound to the chairs, were beat so bad they were hardly recognizable._

" _Finally you're awake!" The man hiding behind the goat mask screeched. "I was waiting for you, y'know. To kill them." He wildly jerked a knife in their direction, gesturing to his intentions._

 _Despair. Helplessness. Fear. Anger. I was consumed by a fiery rage and sorrow. I could do nothing for the people I loved the most. He doused them in butane, took his mask off and grabbed a matchbook and a cigarette from his pocket. He sparked the match and held the cigarette between his lips as he cupped his other hand around the flame._

 _Both my parent's heads hung low, blood dripping from their forehead and mouths. He inhaled, then exhaled. "You see kid, this is what happens when go sticking your god damn fucking nose in Takeda Kanryu's business." He turned over to look at me as he flicked the match behind him._

 _With what strength they had left, my parents cried out in agonizing pain. My heart was beating so fast and erratically it felt like it was going to give out. I shut my eyes tightly, hoping that this nightmare would end soon._

" _You're next, kid." The other man said, unsheathing the short sword at his waist. Just as he lifted the blade to strike me down, Hiko busted through the front door. In a blur of precise movement, the two men were cut down, their blood splattering across my face, on the walls, and on the floor. The ropes that had bounded me had also been cut, too fast for me to have noticed. In a state of shock, I felt nothing but a deep anguish, as if I had died along with their cries._

" _Shinta –" He spoke my name firmly, but there was a gentle edge to it. He paused for a moment, his expression reflecting a deep contemplation. "No – from now on your name will be Kenshin. We must leave this place, now."_

 _For the years that followed Hiko raised me as his own and trained me within his swords-discipline. I was fifteen when Hiko and I parted ways. We disagreed on the application of the principles we both wholeheartedly believed in. I wanted to lend my skills and fight to protect the victims caught between the cross hares of the sullied elite, and he believed that it would only continue the vicious cycle. After countless arguments, he eventually let me go._

 _At first independent, I later worked under Katsura Kogoro, a high ranking military officer whom I operated directly under as a Hitokiri for 10 years. I became well known in the underworld, infamous for my unparalleled swordsmanship and precision – I never missed a mark._

 _It wasn't until later that I fully understood the depths of what Master Hiko had forewarned me of. My hands were stained with the blood of countless men, each one of their faces eternally imprinted into the bank of my memory. Despite their twisted ways, they too were human beings, fighting for their own ideologies._

 _For a long time afterward, I searched for ways to atone for the wrongs of my youth. I traveled across Japan, then internationally. It was during my travels that I realized that the best way I could help others was by establishing assets that would allow me the monetary means to invest in humanitarian projects such as sustainable energy and technology. There was nothing I can do to change my past blunders, but I was hopeful that I could grow and learn from them. I retired as a Hitokiri at twenty-five, never intending to kill again._

All these things tumbled out of my mouth naturally, and she lapped at the depth of them. When all was said, I was left with a foreign feeling of vulnerability, though the soft look in her eyes conveyed a deep sympathy that was comforting.

She lifted a gentle hand to caress my scarred cheek and leaned in to rest her forehead atop of mine. She didn't say a word in response, and she didn't need to – the tender moments that passed overflowed with her unspoken feelings.

XXX

The water that poured over me was borderline scalding, leaving my skin tender and fleshy. Despite the extreme temperature, the heat calmed the turmoil that was plaguing my mind. I put off washing until the very end, submerged in the sounds of the trickling water and the warmth that penetrated deep into my bones. After about 45 minutes or so, I figured it was time I try to get at least the bare minimum amount of sleep to function properly; after all, the day ahead of us was going to be interesting. I shut the water off with a turn of a nob and dried myself before wrapping a towel around my waist. Stepping out onto the bath mat, I towel-dried my hair before combing out what tangles were left. I slipped into sweatpants and a t-shirt before exiting the bathroom.

Kaoru was fast asleep, snuggled into herself like a curled-up cat – most likely to abate the morning cold. Her breath was even and steady, evident of her peaceful slumber. It surprised me how calm and understanding she remained throughout tonight's ordeal, and even now she was sleeping like a baby. Not many people did well under high-stress situations, let alone life or death.

For a few minutes, I mulled over whether I should lay next to her or take the floor. Fuck it, I finally concluded. I'm sure she wouldn't mind. I canoodled myself around her in a spooning position. She moaned groggily at the warmth rolling off my body and nuzzled into me further. She had a natural scent that was all Kaoru, with hints of lavender that lulled me to sleep.

XXX

I popped up abruptly, awakened by the mouth-watering aroma of food cooking, dishes clanking, and sunlight streaming into the room. By the looks of the suns positioning outside the window, it seemed like it was well into the morning.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty." She laughed aloud at my befuddled state. My hair was untied and billowed around me messily. I couldn't recall the last time I had slept so soundly and deep – or if I had ever.

"What time is it?" I asked, taken aback by the huskiness of my own voice.

She glanced at the digital clock on the oven. "11:11 to be exact."

"Shit." I muttered under my breath as I reached over to my phone."

* * *

First and foremost, to each of you who have taken the time to review - thank you. Your excitement and praise go a long way. My apologies for the late update, I have been working on an original piece lately, but I have decided to put that on hold until I finish this fic (since it's short anyway).

I've been binge watching/reading all things Rurouni Kenshin as of late (LOL). I feel like I have a really in-depth understanding of each character now, and plan to create an in-character fiction soon after I finish this one. Till next time, read on!


End file.
